


Idiocy and Bitter Drinks Led to a Cliché Ending

by rischaa



Series: OiKage Fics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, angst or not hell if i knw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rischaa/pseuds/rischaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling so little, old memories sweet, and it just tastes so bitter exactly like the alcohol they chugged down on the rooftop and the smell of cigarettes, they tried to smoke once, and the coffee they drank after their terrible hangovers; their bodies tired from last night.</p><p>a.k.a. the fic where OiKage are in a complicated mess because of their idiocy and coffee meetings lead to alcohol and hook ups / plus Tobio has family problems and he's miserable and so is Oikawa/ they're just idiots who are in love who are in need of cliché shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiocy and Bitter Drinks Led to a Cliché Ending

**Author's Note:**

> wanna know the result of oikage invading your thoughts and unhealthy amounts of coffee too early in the morning and reading kurotsuki and daisuga works trying to get rid of writer's block?
> 
> it's this piece of shit containing 4876 _(ohhh wait, it's: 4 **869!** )_ words that's barely unbeta'd  
> -  
> yeah, enjoy this terrible fic and have a good day

Oikawa knew there wasn’t supposed to be attachments. That was what it had meant to be hooking up with someone. Every morning, the coffee he sips down his throat is bitter as he sits down staring at the sunlight filtering through the windows. The way words work their way out of his throat, they felt forced. He was afraid of this happening before, even teasing about it that one night, and now that it’s happened- he felt so lost.

He tried everything- honestly, nothing was ever was going to work and he was sure of it. He wondered what provoked him into approaching him, five months ago. Ah- he was sure it was the way he gazed at the bustling filled life through mere glass as he drank his coffee, listening to music. The way wisps of hair strands hovered over his mesmerizing eyes and the way his glasses stayed put on his head. The way his hair was tied with no care and the way he just looked pretty.

He was taken into his world by mistake. That day at the coffee shop and the happenings after that was all a mistake.  He had just meant to gaze upon his being.

Oikawa Tooru was wrong. _So wrong._

Just laying on that piece of art meant five months’ worth of memories leaving a petulant taste to his tongue just like the coffee he drank that morning. It meant feeling lost after he disappeared with a heartbreaking note left. It meant regretting laying his eyes on him, _Kageyama Tobio._

He’s changed, that stupid setter he despised back then; he’s changed so much. His appearance, his aura, his choice of words, his thinking, his- _gosh,_ just everything about him. He’s changed from that annoying brat that admired him back when he was fifteen or even sixteen to a man of few words and a mysterious aura surrounding him.

 _Tobio-_ his mind was so full of curiosity about him, so many questions.

Did he leave me, because I’m just not lovable? Why does he only smile when we’re alone? Why is he so insecure about his life? Why does he never ever answer my calls? Why did he disappear? How could he just leave me like this? _Did he know… that I fell for him over those months, is that why he left?_

Oikawa Tooru never felt scared of anyone except for two people- Kageyama Tobio and himself. He was scared of trusting himself. He was just so fragile and that stupid pretty setter always manages to stumble over his life, running it for him. Kageyama Tobio was like a hurricane, destroying everything in his way, especially his life.

Feeling so little, old memories sweet, and it just tastes so bitter exactly like the alcohol they chugged down on the rooftop and the smell of cigarettes, they tried to smoke once, and the coffee they drank after their terrible hangovers; their bodies tired from last night.

Oikawa wants to cry but the tears don’t seem to come, their voices and the pictures flooding his mind. He misses it, oh, so much- he stares at his coffee, now cold as he lightly swirls its contents for no reason.

It hurts, so he bites his lip wishing it’d bleed already.

* * *

_He kisses Tobio’s lips roughly. He tastes of dry whiskey with a tinge of smoke- Oikawa likes it better than they last kissed after vodka three months back. It’s always like this, they talk and drink, smoking once in a while on the rooftop and it ends with someone making coffee the next day for the both of them to drink._

_Oikawa feels hot and bothered- maybe it’s because he’s been staring at Tobio for a really long time while he talked about his university days or maybe it’s just the alcohol._

_Tobio starts taking off his shirt, pausing the kiss for a slight moment, only to reconnect once again. The cold breeze tickles his skin- the night breeze sure is cold. He does the same for Tobio- as they clumsily rush down the steep stairs from the rooftop down to Oikawa’s apartment. Although they bump into the doorknobs and walls, the brusises may show later, but it doesn’t hurt- not when he’s Tobio making out._

_Oikawa pulls his key out of his pocket, unlocking his apartment and opening it, still kissing Tobio, their lips overlapping each other, obviously not in sync_

_His hands are somewhat harshly grasping Tobio’s soft hair, almost afraid he’d lose the man- it’s not like Tobio was complaining, in fact he seemed to be enjoying it, judging from the moans. God damn, he was loud. He hoped no one was awake at this hour to hear them._

_They stumbled onto the bed, laughing lightly as they looked into each other’s pair of eyes. Tobio’s eyes were like the sea in storm. It really was mesmerizing. Removing their remaining clothes, he hears Tobio whisper into the air, “Hurry up, you bastard- I.. I need-”_

_He grazes his fingertips over his chest languidly, smirking seductively at him. Tobio’s eyes shut close and he bites his lips, turning into a pretty color of fuchsia pink. He smirks wider._

_“Need what?”_

_Tobio breathes his reply out, turning his head away from Oikawa’s view, embarrased, “Y-you.”_

_Oikawa laughs, teasing him even further, kissing him, sometimes leaving bite marks; his mouth tastes so sweet and bitter at the same time. How can that even be possible?_

_It’s Tobio, so he doesn’t have to wonder- he does what makes him appalled and confused. Oikawa thinks that he’s become too soft around Tobio, he decides that it’s because of something what Iwa-chan called `love`._

_He’s in love, yeah, definitely, but it’s so wrong. So wrong, but feels so right. He was the first one who said `no attachments`, and yet here he was letting his heart be taken by Tobio._

_Everything they’ve been doing felt so good and so right, but these feelings were just wrong, but he can’t seem to do anything._

_He does Tobio softer and gentler than they usually do most nights- when Tobio falls asleep, he brings him into an embrace tangling themselves with the sheets. Burying his face into his hair, he closes his eyes, hoping this moment could last for some time longer._

_It didn’t. It never does, not for him- after all, all they did was make the wrong decisions._

* * *

“It tastes so terrible.”

His head shot up, his eyes widening to see Kageyama Tobio, the man who had just disappeared suddenly from his life, sitting two tables away. He was sure of it. That color of hair and that familiar figure and- that voice. It’s all him.

It seems that he’s spaced out enough within memories they made when the sky deemed dark, to not even notice his presence before him.

The grip on his cup of coffee gets tighter, when he sees that he’s having it with some other man with silver hair who was smiling widely. Oikawa’s heart is bothered; he’s angered. It’s only been a month and Oikawa’s been replaced already.

It was his right in the end, but he was in fact, afraid, that he’d be replaced.

He was confused- not knowing what to do, only knowing that all he has to do is leave the shop and act fine and that nothing happened. That was even if his heart was being beaten up, his mind telling him to cry, his hands feeling numb, legs so weak- he just wanted to drown.

Oikawa gulps the coffee down in one go, banging the glass cup onto the saucer causing a loud thud onto it. It startles everyone but he has no care for what anyone has to say anymore. He just felt so overwhelmed,

He leaves and it’s still all confusing for his head and heart.

* * *

 

_“Tobio?”_

_He searches for the body he usually wakes up next to, every time this happened. It’s not there. Oikawa’s heart is troubled- he hurries to grab his clothes… that were folded? It wasn’t folded last night, in fact it was terribly scattered on the floor everywhere. He must’ve folded them, but he never does…_

_This was giving him a bad feeling._

_He clumsily got a pair of jogging pants and wore them, not even bothering to wear something on top. Running over to the kitchen, he hoped he was there. It smelt of Tobio’s coffee he usually made. Sighing, he looked up only to see no one there to say ‘Good morning, Tooru.’ Instead, there was just a mug sitting snugly on the wooden kitchen table._

_Oikawa walked over there, grabbing the note left by the mug. And there it was written with his neat hiragana-_

_‘Sorry.’_

_He fell to his knees, only to curl into his knees, tears falling on its own with his body shivering from the cold._

_This was all wrong. All so wrong and he’s known all along is that he shouldn’t have even approached the man who entered his neat life and mess it up like a storm. He’s messed up; the phrase, ‘shit, I fucked it all up with him’ being repeated mindlessly in his head._

_He lost him- right when he wanted him closer than ever before to his heart._

* * *

His head was off on its own mind talking for this long- his mind distracted by the man who had just left the café seemingly frustrated over something, for some reason, when he caught a glimpse of his eyes, he looked awfully familiar.

The eyes, it felt like he’d seen them somewhere. It hurt his brain even thinking who it was.

“-Kageyama-kun? Kageyama-kun! Hello?”

A hand was being waved in front of his probably spaced-out face. Ah, he must’ve been in too deep of his thoughts. Ah, shit, the look on Suga-san’s face was frustrated. He must’ve been talking and all he did was think about that man.

“Look, Kageyama-kun, I know that you asked me to help you, but all we’ve done is, me asking what’s wrong and you getting flustered and confused around that man who left. So, can you think about him later, and let’s talk?”

Tobio bit his lip, memory bitter to his tongue and everything that’s happened, it makes him want to cry. It’s not his fault that Oikawa won’t ever accept him and his pathetic feelings. He just got him to pleasure him for the past five months and then his parents had to ruin it all for him. Being that close to Oikawa was enough for him.

The coffee they drank, the alcohol, the small arguments from the past they reminisced, the kisses- they acted more of a couple than those who only usually have booty calls or one-night stands. The hand-holding, the teasing, and the talks they have, the times they meet at random places like the department store- it was all more than enough for his heart to fall for the man himself.

Every time he looked at him and every minute he existed, his heart slowly _just_ had to fall for him. God fucking damn it! He just meant to be close enough to him without Oikawa getting pissed at him. When they had first met, it was at the café, and he expected Oikawa to be the same so he acted cold around him. But… instead, he asked him to drink sometime at his apartment’s rooftop and catch up.

It led to a one-night stand and it led to even more than just that.

Tobio was stupid think that they were actually in a relationship, that they were _actually_ something. He had thought! How stupid could he have been?

His parents’ proposal though… he didn’t, no, he never ever wanted to accept it, but he had to.

“Kageyama-kun, are you alright?”

He looked at Suga-san only to see him frightened- for what reason he had no idea.

“Y-yeah,” he managed to breathe out of his trembling pair of lips.

“You don’t look alright. You looked troubled right there and then.”

“No. no,” he shook his head in denial, “I’m fine. Just, uh, hard to say, yeah.”

“But-”

Interrupting him, he went saying it, “I love someone.”

“Oh, that’s good, Kage-”

“I’m forced to marry someone I don’t love. It’s arranged.”

“Oh,” Sugawara’s face fell.

“I don’t know what to do, he said no attachments and here I am, fucking in love with the dumbass,” he croaked out.

“Wait- wait, you hooked up with him and you fell for him?”

Hiding his face, he nodded, feeling a great urge to cry; instead he grabbed the empty cup and stared at it, biting his lip. He can still remember how he woke up early the next day, no sunlight yet, and he sat up, staring at Oikawa. Oikawa somehow was closer to him than previous nights as if he had cuddled with him.

“You love him, so, why not just tell him? Is it that hard? I know it’s hard confessing, but-”

“It’s Tooru, I can’t expect him to have the same feelings as I do for him.”

Tobio looked intently at Sugawara, his face trying to trace who the man was, then a look of shock directed at him. He expected that one.

“You mean, the- shit, fuck, forgive my French, but do you mean _the_ Oikawa Tooru, former Seijoh captain? You don’t mean that one, right?”

Looking forward to what expression Sugawara would show next, he smiled genuinely at him. Usually this man would be calm around situations like this, but he sure got surprised, just like he expected one would. Before and even he did, no one would expect them together or even get on proper terms.

“Oh my fucking gods, I need to calm down.”

“Yes, you do, Sugawara-san.”

He sees Sugawara sigh deeply, standing up, taking a look at him as if telling him to actually do his following words. He was sure to leave soon.

“You know, sometimes you need to realize that you are Kageyama Tobio, the one who doesn’t back down until he does exactly what he wants. Don’t make yourself miserable because of a girl you never even once loved.”

He does and his words ring in his ears. As if they’d listen to his so called ‘useless’ reasons of why not to marry the girl. He orders another cup of straight black coffee. Tobio chugs it down, all hot- it doesn’t burn, but it’s bitter.

He needs alcohol, tonight.

* * *

_When he wakes up, there seems to be something weighing down on his body. He blinks his eyes to see no sunlight filtering yet through the windows. It’s dawn._

_He tries to sit up, slipping away from the arm holding him down. Tobio wonders what this burning feeling that’s born into a flaming fire, different from the spark it was from months ago. Back in junior high, it was admiration. Then in high school, it was rivalry and hopes that he’d surpass him. After university, it was sadness when news came of him that he had quit. Now, it was something more than he’d hope, being close was enough for the fluttering of sparks in his heart. He wants more and too be more than they are, he glances at Oikawa with his messed up hair sleeping soundly, maybe- maybe. Just maybe, he was in love and he that they were already more than they were._

_Maybe, he was just too hopeful._

_The lamp nearby was still open, he hadn’t even noticed it- it shone rays of light onto Oikawa’s face. Hos hair was unkempt, his cheeks looked so soft, and his lips a color of tainted pink. Noticing that the blanket wasn’t totally covering Oikawa, he properly fixed. He hoped he wasn’t going to feel cold when he woke up._

_Tobio smiled as Oikawa groaned and shuffled closer to him. That’s when his phone buzzed loudly on the bedside table. He ignored it, thinking it was just a notification, but it buzzed twice again._

_He grabbed it and he couldn’t explain the anger he felt when he saw the message. It was from his father._

_[16/11/16- 03:53 am]  “Oi, come home already! Don’t you care about your mother?”_

_[16/11/16- 03:55 am]  “We’ve given you long enough for you to give us an answer.”_

_[16/11/16- 03:59 am]  “Look, just say ‘yes’. It’ll make your mother happy.”_

_[16/12/16- 04:01 am]  “Just like I made you guys happy by giving up volleyball?!”_

_[16/11/16- 4:03 am]  “I’m sorry.”_

_Tobio felt like he was being suffocated. Everyone seemed to force their way onto him. No one would allow him to do what he wanted. They just made him give up everything. His life was volleyball and now they wanted him to marry a girl he never even loved?!_

_He just couldn’t- no, he loved someone else._

_Getting up from the bed, he wore his clothes and fixed Oikawa’s, laying them by the edge of the bed. He walked over to the kitchen, brewing some coffee. He poured it into the mug he brought from his house three months ago._

_Tobio took a piece of pen and paper writing what he always regretted saying._

_It hurt when he looked at the apartment door one last time, hoping to lose the feelings he had for this man and hide from all reality._

_When he turned away, that was when he knew he lost something he wanted to last longer. It made him want to kill himself._

* * *

It’s late, little people scouting the streets of Tokyo with the street lights lighting the roads. The rumbling of passing motorcycles and cars interest him for no reason. The breeze let off a cold sting, and he shivered. The sky rumbled loudly as if mad at the world. The trees swayed to and fro melodically along the wind. The neon store lights shone brightly as he walked drunkenly across the streets finding his way back home.

His head was in a blur, the rush of alcohol running in his veins- he had no idea where he was going home. He felt weak and so lost, feelings overwhelming his heart, with flashbacks and questions flooding through his head. He also felt like throwing up and he was freezing. Tobio felt like a mess, and that he was, both physically and emotionally.

To make his situation even worse, he felt droplets of rain hit his skin. He groaned out loud at the sky indignantly, causing people walking past him to stare at him baffled at his reaction of the rain.

He just wanted to go home, but his legs and his mind weren’t in the right place. Even his vision was starting to betray him. He even had bumped into other’s shoulders which ended at them cussing at him quite too loud for his own liking.

The rain started falling hard. It wet his clothing, making him feel even colder, and the strong wind wasn’t helping at all. His pair of lips had turned dry, his legs felt like mashed jelly, his hair was dripping wet making him feel like an icicle- he started rubbing the sides of his arms to emit heat, but that didn’t help.

Nothing was going to help him at all in this situation. He wished _he_ was here, then maybe just a bit of this pain would not feel anything.

His eyes felt heavy- they started to close, his vision so hazy and lights like circles out of focus. Feeling himself fall, the ground never touched his body, instead pair of arms catching out to get his unstable self.

Before he walks off to a dreamless sleep he hears a voice all too familiar shout in panic-

“Tobio-chan!”

* * *

 

Oikawa exhaled exhaustedly, taking a look at the sleeping man in his bed soundly, before closing the door. If he had not walked through those specific streets of Tokyo, he wondered what would have happened to Tobio. He was so shaken when he saw someone like Tobio fall down to the ground. He almost hoped it was him, dropping his umbrella and rushing over to him, catching him.

He reeked of alcohol, specifically a mix of whiskey and vodka, Oikawa knew he must have tried to go home being drunk, but Tobio was never one to stomach the drinks. He’d always pass out and it was a miracle if he held out longer than three to five minutes.

Oikawa grabbed the bottle of tequila on the coffee table and pouring a shot of it into the shotglass, he drank it. It tasted of something that reminded Oikawa of Tobio’s sloppy kisses when they first met and the night they got drunk on their second meeting.

Truly, bitter beverages reminded him of Tobio and the memories he kept close at heart after he left.

He didn’t know what came over him when he ran over to him to catch him. It must’ve been reflex or just a straight up feeling that he _just_ had to. Because of his actions, the confusing feelings he’s had since this morning for Tobio has returned. He didn’t know whether to feel hurt, angered, or relieved.

And yet, his heart made fun of him, feeling all positivity after he managed to keep Tobio warm and under his care, just a few minutes ago. He just wanted to be with Tobio and reminiscing back to the moments he had, he wondered whether all that had meant something to Tobio.

He whispered to the air as the rain flickered against the windows close to the sofa as if he were talking to someone, “Were you worth it?”

The night was filled silence, or so it seemed to him, after he laid Tobio safe and sound in his bed. The silence he heard ringing in his ears was deafening. The questions and the overwhelming emotions rushing here and there, it was hard to keep up.

Maybe before he leaves, he’ll say it to him. Just a few more hours until morning and until he woke up. It might be hard saying it though.

So he tells the air with all hope as he closes his eyes, “I know you were.”

His heart swelled in pain.

* * *

_“Oikawa?”_

_Silence was breached between them. He didn’t answer._

_“Oi, answer me, Shittykawa! Oi!”_

_It took so much energy to raise his head and he gazed on Iwazumi’s face with bloodshot eyes._

_“You look terrible.”_

_“Mmm,” he agreed and continuing, “Iwa-chan, what do I do?”_

_“About what?”_

_“I thought, you know… that- that I’ll never fall in love,” he croaked out, sobs stuck in his throat, “But he came and he fucked everything up like a hurricane.”_

_“Who?”_

_Oikawa gulped silently and rubbing his eyes with his hand roughly not letting the tears show, he said-_

_“Kageyama Tobio.”_

* * *

_“I don’t want to marry, okay!”_

_“Tobio, you’re twenty-five! It’s your mother’s wish. Make her happy befo-”_

_“I know! I know! But I don’t want to marry someone I don’t love!” he exasperatedly screamed._

_“Tobio! Don’t be like this!” his grandmother retorted back._

_He was outnumbered, definitely. Tobio had respect for the woman he was arranged to marry, but his heart definitely didn’t want her. They said he could fall for her someday, but Tobio thinks that day will never come for the quote is true._

_He mumbled under his breath hoping they could hear him before he walked out of the house-_

_“I love him and he’s the last thing that I want you to take away from my life.”_

* * *

Tobio woke up feeling warm and the sun shone several rays of light unto his face, making him scrunch his eyes up. He shoved the sheets away and took in the surroundings around him. He was at Oikawa’s.

Looking down, he was wearing a new shirt and jogging pants. It made him smile.

He walked out of the room and saw a glimpse of Oikawa’s visage on the couch in the living room. Walking towards him, he noticed he looked uncomfortable. Then he realized that Oikawa could’ve stayed with him in the bed, but instead he stayed with no comfort on the couch.

He tried waking him up by poking his cheek slightly to which he received a frustrated grumble. He repeated it again and again, until he woke up.

Maybe he could leave the apartment in peace unlike last time, seeing his face one last time.

* * *

Oikawa woke up to see Tobio squatting next to him with a confused look on his face and his finger hovering on his cheek.

“Just what do you think you’re doing, Tobio-chan?!”

“Uhhh… nothing,” he retracted his finger and sat cross-legged on the carpet with panic, making him bump on the coffee table. 

Oikawa almost let out a chuckle at this, but then remembering that Tobio hadn’t even explained himself from last night.

“What happened to you last night?”

Replying fast as lightning, “I don’t remember anything.”

The quietude between them was so awkward that Oikawa just had to say something to break it but Tobio _just_ had to go and beat him to it.

“I’m sorry,” he said hurriedly.

“For?” he raised his eyebrow at Tobio.

He put his head down and started fumbling with his fingers and he whispered something Oikawa quite didn’t hear. He craned his neck lower to hear him but he said nothing.

“Can you-”

“For leaving you that day. I- I’m sorry.”

Oikawa felt confusion. He didn’t know if he should be happy and relieved or angry and annoyed at him. So he replied with a loud voice, “Idiot! Why’d you have to leave me for?”

He hit his shoulder repeatedly very lightly but it was just out of spite. He kept asking him, “Why?” until he very nearly broke his voice into a sob. Tobio pushed his shoulders pinning him onto the couch with clear frustration and in his eyes he saw confusion.

“What are you feeling emotional for?! You said it was fine if I left you! You said no attachments! Y-you liar! Why are you like this?! Why?!”

Oikawa retaliated with furious eyes pushing him harshly, “Then tell me! Tell me why you left!”

The grip on his shoulders fell loose as he realized that Tobio was in near tears from his loud retaliation. _Shit._ He may have hurt Tobio when he pushed him towards the table. _Shit._

“Tobio, look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, please- please look at me. I’m so, so sorry, please, Tobio, look at my face,” he pleaded with rushed panic, shaking him just slightly.

“What are you sorry for? I should be the one sorry, after all… I left you. I’m still that person back in my third year- I was insensitive! Fuck. I should’ve known to stay, but fuck, no! I had to- I had to… ”

He halted with his pleas, looking at Tobio with a questioning look.

“I had to hide. To hide from you and all my problems. I didn’t even know what was right anymore and now they hate me because I went ahead and chose you, god fucking damn it. I can’t do any shit right. I couldn’t even make her happy-”

“Wha- Who- H-how? Wait what? Chose me? What?”

He didn’t say anything except for, “Arranged marriage.”

Then it had all clicked into place. _Everything._

* * *

After he had said what had weighed onto his mind for so many weeks, he expected Oikawa to even want to kill him or hate him just like back then. He’d accept it, in fact.

He felt a great desire to cry but the tears refused to come out no longer. Instead, he felt all numb and his chest swelled in pain- only biting his lips so hard it bled distracted him from the pain. Even the fumbling of fingers didn’t help a bit. His eyes also felt sore and it must be a color of red.

Not even the possibly forming bruise from the coffee table could send pain through his nerves, his mind only focused on what’s to happen next.

He clucked the roof of his mouth with his tongue repeatedly, shutting his eyes close with so much anxiety flowing through his veins.

Then that’s when it came.

The assurance. The answer. The warmth. The anxiety dispelled. The numbing gone. The tears- they flowed. It needed no words. Just actions were enough to assure his heart.

The embrace from his arms, there was no hate being given, instead his unspoken assurance that he understood. That Oikawa knew what it felt like to hide from everything and go against what people think. It must’ve been his fault- him being a _‘genius’_ and all that.

“Is it bad that I actually want to stay like this forever?”

“No, because I want to as well,” he could practically feel him smile.

“You do know there’s no such thing as _‘forever’,_ right?”

Oikawa pulled away from the hug possibly furious which left Tobio confused, his tears still not dry.

“Shut the fuck up and let me be cliché as fuck, Tobio-chan,” he cupped his face and kissed him.

And cliché he let him be.

**Author's Note:**

> ppl say it's easy to fricking write when we spend hours on a fic that not many people find interest in (basically me saying that writers who update everyday are amazing/ kudos to you guys and to those who write amazing one-shots)  
> -  
> thanks for reading, feedback is amazing as cookies ☆⌒(≧▽° ) // hit me up on[ tumblr](https://chrischaa.tumblr.com)


End file.
